bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Head of Household
The Head of Household (abbreviated HOH) is the position of supreme power and control in the Big Brother house. The Head of Household is selected each week during the live show. The winner of Head of Household is free from the threat of eviction. They receive perks, such as getting their own private bedroom, but are also faced with the decision of nominating two houseguests for eviction. HOH Competition Each week, all houseguests compete in the HOH Competition. The outgoing HOH is ineligible in the following HOH competition after their win. However, The Final 3 is the only time that an outgoing HOH can win consecutive HOH competitions. HOH competitions fall into one of three major categories Quiz Competition Quiz competitions are fairly short and are shown during the Live show. Questions range from events in the house to comments from previously evicted houseguests. The houseguests line up, each getting their own booth, unable to see each other. Julie Chen communicates to the houseguests through the microphone system in the backyard and can see the houseguests through a television screen outside of the house in the studio. She communicates the question the houseguests, who then answer when she says "Answers, please." Typically, houseguests answer by turning a dial to either "True" or "False", "Yes" or "No", or "Red" or "Blue", although some competitions have used paddles, or cubes with houseguests pictures on them. Once incorrect answer results in elimination. The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. If, after all possible questions have been exhausted and there are still more than one remaining houseguest playing, the competition continues into a Tiebreaker round. The answer is always a number, ranging from the number of seconds that the houseguests have been in the house to the weight in pounds of an object used in a competition. The houseguests write the number on a chalkboard provided for them. The houseguest closest to the number without going over becomes the HOH. If all competitors go over, the houseguest closest to the number becomes the HOH. Skill Skill competitions involve bowling type games or shuffleboard type games in which houseguests compete while trying to get their marker closest to a certain point without getting passed it, although sometimes they may be unique. The games are completed Live. Endurance Endurance competitions extend well passed the time constraints of the one hour Live program. They can be viewed by the Live Feeds on CBS.com. Houseguests generally line up in either a small platform, revolving cylinder, or in a cage. The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. Some competitions require Houseguests to keep hold of a button. If they let go, a light goes out and they are eliminated, while others do not. Harsh weather conditions, such as rain sprinklers, falling leaves, or foamy "snow" are frequently included to make the competitions as grueling as possible. Other times, prizes are awarded to the first out of the competition to tempt the houseguests. Some competitions include both endurance and skill, such as filling up an enormous fishbowl with water, only using a teacup, while the water the houseguests need to transport are several yards away from the bowl. The Final HOH The Final HOH competition occurs when there are only three remaining houseguests in the house. It is broken into three parts each to be played on a different day. The first competition is always an endurance competition and usually requires the houseguests to hold onto their key to the house through some sort of grueling weather condition. The winner of Round One automatically advances to Round Three, while the two remaining houseguests compete in the skill competition. The Final HOH is usually played on Finale Night, being a Quiz Competition. The winner selects who to take to the Final Two, with the other houseguest being immediately evicted and seated with the Jury outside in the studio. Being the most important HOH of the game, all houseguests are eligible to compete, even the outgoing HOH. List of Head of Household Competitions Perks of Head of Household The Head of Household is free from the threat of eviction. Furthermore, they receive their own private bedroom, equipped with its own bathroom, a bathtub, a luxurious suite, and from season five onward, a "Spy Screen" allowing the HOH to watch the other houseguests in the comfort of their own room. The television does not have sound. The HOH also receives a gift basket with their favorite foods, a CD, and a letter from home. The Head of Household does not need to compete in the Food competition because they are guaranteed food for the week. Responsibilities of Head of Household The Head of Household hosts the Food Competition, explaining the rules to the other houseguests. They also call house meetings and announce when competitions are being played to the other houseguests. Most importantly, the Head of Household selects two houseguests to nominate for eviction. The procedure of nominations includes the Head of Household retrieving the house keys from the memory wall and placing them into the Nomination Box in the Head of Household room. The HOH places the keys of all safe houseguests into the box, while the two remaining keys are wrapped in a bag and left in the HOH room. The two houseguests without a key are nominated for eviction. Trivia *The first ever Head of Household winner in Big Brother History was Mike "Boogie" Malin. *The HouseGuest that holds the most Head of Household wins is Andrew Daniel winner of Big Brother 5 and later was tied by Janelle Pierzina(BB7), Hayden Moss (BB12), and Rachel Reilly(BB13) with 4 HOH wins. Category:Powers Category:Competitions Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother